1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cameras in general.
More particularly, the invention relates to motion-picture cameras.
Still more specifically, the present invention relates to motion-picture cameras with an "action" indicator.
2. The Prior Art
Motion-picture cameras with action indicators are known. These indicators are usually in form of a light (known as an "Action-Light") which is mounted at the front side of the camera and is so constructed as to be permanently energized while the camera is running. The purpose of these indicators is to let persons being photographed, know that the camera is in operation. An analogous example of this which everyone knows, is the "ready light" on television cameras.
The continuous energization of the action light while the camera is in operation, is of no particular consequence in large studio-type cameras which are connected to net current for their electrical power supply. However, in the case of battery-operated cameras the relatively high current use resulting from the continuous energization of the light constitutes a disadvantageous drain on the batteries.
Another disadvantage of the known action-lights resides in the fact that light reflexes resulting from operation of the light may be recorded on the motion-picture film. In this context it must be remembered that the known action-lights are energized continuously while the camera is in operation, i.e., while scenes are being filmed, so that such light reflexes may very well be photographed.
Finally, a third disadvantage exists--which is a result of the prior-art efforts to ameliorate the first two mentioned above; namely, in an effort to reduce current drain and light reflexes the known action lights on battery-operated cameras have been made relatively weak, so that there is a distinct possibility that the person or persons being photographed may not know that the light is energized and may therefore be unaware that the camera is running.